Medea's Cookies
by lulurensu
Summary: Caster just wanted a normal day and Issei just wants his medicine. Also, it's all Assassin's fault now that Saber can shoot swords, Gilgamesh is more nervous and cuter than he seems, or Rin now has a Reality Marble made of gems.
1. Prologue

Medea's Cookies: Prologue

 **.**

Caster, also known as the Princess Medea of Colchis, was a strange yet ambitious woman for all humans. Sure, there were times they would hear her murmuring some unknown words under her breath, or she would cackle like an insane person when Kuzuki would make a lame joke...but she was also loving, sweet, and caring housewife. She was sweet to her husband, concerned for the young Issei Ryuudou, and usually lent a helping hand to the Ryuudou Temple residents.

But she was still a strange woman.

Despite those comments from the humans, she didn't let them falter her status as the loving wife of Kuzuki Souichirou.

Where am I going with this exactly?

Well, these thoughts were now rushing through Medea's mind. She remembered those times she heard comments of people calling her weird, and thought of how the Holy Grail Wars were weird itself.

Even the not-so-clear events of some sort of infinite time loop happening, or how almost every single participant or witness of the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grails were alive again. Minus some unwanted people, of course. Or even when some woman suddenly summoned the Grail! Or the time some more odd people appeared, claiming to be brought here by some man named Zelretch.

Those were weird, and she was weird herself. But perhaps, what was bestowed before her...was the weirdest thing she has ever encountered in her entire lifetime...s.

"Wh-What?!" were the first words that Medea could only stutter out.

Setting aside the weirdness and all, today was supposed to be a normal day for Caster. She was out buying groceries for the monks in Ryuudou Temple, then she would buy medicine for the sick Issei Ryuudou. Afterwards, she would eat dinner, take a nice, hot bath, then fall asleep with her lovely Kuzuki, and the next day would arrive with a not-so-exciting day greeting her.

However, the tables seemed to have turned.

She wondered why he looked like that, perhaps…perhaps…

"Ah, Caster, is everything all right? You look pale." Gilgamesh asked and he tilted his head...and he did that quite cutely too.

The first thing she noticed was the orange ribbon tied on the right side of Gilgamesh's hair. He was holding on to a grocery basket filled with meats, vegetables, and a handful of cleaning supplies. Bestowed before her was supposed to be Gilgamesh, the proud King of Heroes! The King who finds housework to be the work of slaves, the King who have bedded thousands of women, and the King who only had one friend.

And here he was...grocery shopping.

Caster continued to sweat and her face paled even more.

It was then the loudest scream in the entire Fuyuki City was heard.

 **.**

A few days before the shocking encounter Caster had met with, she had a small emergency meeting with Kuzuki and her Servant, Assassin.

She remembered that night, wherein the stars shone brightly up in the sky and the solemn chirping of the grasshoppers were heard. They decided to meet at the temple gate, as they were both aware how Assassin couldn't really leave the gate due to his status as a Servant.

"Caster, Assassin, you both wouldn't mind doing a favor for the Ryuudou Temple monks, right?" Kuzuki asked, with his eyes directly staring at Caster's.

Caster nodded almost immediately and Assassin gave a small nod.

"Very well then, I need you both to find a way to earn money. The temple monks need them badly because of taxes and repairs around the house." Kuzuki announced, "I have an idea that might help, which is a one day bake sale."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Souichirou-sama." Caster commented happily, "I'm willing to bake cookies for the event, if you wouldn't mind...of course. Assassin is also going to help me."

Assassin was dumbfounded and a little wary of having to help Caster, "Caster, I-"

"It's settled then." Kuzuki interrupted him and fixed the position of his glasses from the bridge of his nose, "You are both going to bake the cookies in our proposed idea for the one-day bake sale."

"Yes." Caster spoke firmly and smiled. Assassin could only sigh.

And so, the next few days involved Caster taking over the kitchen during the mornings. On other days, she had to bake outside...using that cauldron of hers. Yeah, the same cauldron she uses to create potions. Do not fear, for she cleaned it before using it! This is also a way for Assassin to, at least, help her.

She would hum to herself as she browsed through the different cookbooks and followed each step of it as precisely as she would.

"F-For Souichirou-sama and his friends…!" she would always say as she waited for the cookies to finish heating up in the oven.

It wasn't until the day before the one-day bake sale was when she discovered the perfect recipe for all her cookies. She had Assassin to thank for, as he suggested this 'sweetener' vial he had 'supposedly' created some time ago. There were thirteen different 'sweetener' vials, each with a different tang in it.

Although, she was a bit wary of the sweetener vials Assassin gave. It was Assassin for God's sake, the one man Caster knew that hated her. Assassin could also sometimes be…tricky, especially when it's about her.

She used them and managed to create thirteen different cookies. She sample tasted her cookies, and when she did, she felt as if she bathed in a vat of rich chocolate syrup. Her taste buds quivered and she craved for more, but she held back her temptations. All in all, her dish was so delicious and she was so proud of her achievement.

The day of the bake sale had arrived, and it was held in the center of the Fuyuki's biggest shopping center: Verde. She was there with her Kuzuki, and she had a splendid time selling her wonderful cookies to the curious people. She took note on how parents and their children would come by and buy from them. She smiled and thought that perhaps, she would experience something like that with Kuzuki. She smiled, one day...

"Oh Caster, it's you!" a familiar voice called out to her. She turned to see Shirou, Saber, and Sakura. Shirou and Sakura were holding a paper bag each while Saber was eyeing the food with wonder.

"If it isn't you, boy." She spoke and smiled, "Would you like to buy some of my cookies?"

"You baked these, Caster?" Saber asked and Caster nodded.

"There are thirteen different cookies. The most popular from the amount sold is the classic chocolate chip cookies." Caster explained, and showed a small box with a baker's dozen of chocolate chip cookies to Saber.

Saber's eyes fixated on the box of cookies held by Caster and shook her head. Saber wanted the most fascinating in her eyes, and her eyes started to wander to the other boxes. She found a particular box of cookies, and her eyes sparkled. They were small, but they held a unique design and it was also quite colorful.

"Caster…" her mouth watered, "What cookies are these…?"

"Oh, those?" Caster asked, "They're spritz cookies. I found them in the Internet, they originated fr—"

"I want ten boxes of them." Saber interrupted her and she started to pick ten boxes of the spritz cookies. Her eyes glued to it.

"S-Saber! Let's just buy one box for your cookies!" Shirou spoke up, sweat trickling down as he thought of his wallet. He took great pity at the amount of money he spent during their trip to the grocery.

"Yes, Saber. Wouldn't one suffice?" Sakura questioned.

"B-But Shirou, Sakura...these cookies look delicious…!" Saber protested but then she stopped and brooded over it. Remembering how they were little on money recently due to the number of residents back in Shirou's home, she realized that it was best to only buy at least one box of the spritz cookies. With a sigh, she picked up one box of the cookies she wanted, "…If that is what you wish, fine. I'll take one order of these cookies.

Shirou let out a sigh of relief and said. "Thank you, Saber ..."

"Oh Caster, you mentioned that you used the Internet to find some of the recipes for the cookies. Does that mean that you've been learning on how to use the computer lately?" Sakura asked curiously. Meanwhile Shirou began to search nearby for the cookies that he would like to buy for himself.

"Oh, yes." Caster responded to the girl with a smile, "I learned how to use the machine with the help of Souichirou-sama. He taught me the many wonders about the use of the Internet, how to connect to it, and check for those things they call sites using some sort of browser."

"I'm glad you're learning a lot from Kuzuki-sensei, Caster." Sakura gave a smile upon hearing Caster's response.

Soon, she began to inspect the cookies that she intended to buy for herself, Rider, and her brother, Shinji.

In the end, Shirou decided on buying the chocolate chip meringue cookies. Meanwhile, Sakura bought the snickerdoodles for herself, the almond blueberry cookies for Shinji, and chocolate crinkles for Rider.

After paying the money to Caster, Shirou, Saber and Sakura left happily with their cookies. Caster noticed on how Saber was already starting to eat her cookies, and Caster couldn't giggle a little bit. She continued to sell her cookies to the public. They left happily, and Caster continued selling her cookies to the public. It wasn't until two familiar faces appeared her once again. This was a rare sight to see though; the father and daughter from the Church are together in the mall.

"Hello, what would you like to buy?" Caster inquired.

The girl by the name of Caren Hortensia looked at the cookies. She pointed to the Florentine cookies and the chocolate chip cookies.

"For me and my father." She said.

They made the sale and left from the stall. Caster pondered over on how they were a strange duo indeed. But, she shouldn't let it interrupt her motivation to continue selling her cookies.

The day carried like normal but not while Caster observed the Servants or Masters who stopped by and bought something from her.

She remembered Bazett, who stopped by and greeted her happily. She bought the peanut butter cookies and raspberry almond linzer cookies, proclaiming it was for her and her Servant respectively. There was Rin and Archer, who bought the oatmeal raisin cookies and gingerbread cookies and wished to Caster a good luck for her one-day bake sale. Lancer came by and purchased Angeletti cookies, but not without ranting on and on about his dislike for Kirei.

Illya also stopped by and bought the glazed lemon cookies and chewy chocolate cookies, stating that it was for her and her Servant, Berserker. Caster also noted that after she purchased those cookies was when her two maids appeared by her and started scolding her for leaving them alone.

The one-day bake sale was now over. The monks were dismantling the stall and setting it away to their vehicle. Caster and Kuzuki tallied on how much they have earned today. They were at peace together, and Caster liked it…until a certain King of Heroes arrived.

"Oh, Caster. I heard from my lovely wife that you have some wonderfully baked cookies!" Gilgamesh proclaimed to the couple, a smile formed on his lips.

Caster scoffed, "First of, Saber is not your wife, King of Heroes. Well anyways, we're closed."

She continued to tally the amount of money she earned but having Gilgamesh's presence bothered her to no end. Caster paused her actions and just glared at the blonde-haired Servant. It was then she remembered that they did have a one box of cookies left. She searched for it quickly, took it and threw it at him; Gilgamesh caught it with one hand.

"There, now go home. You can take it for free if you want." She spoke.

Gilgamesh just shrugged his shoulders and left the couple in peace.

She went home a little later on, the monks saying that she deserved to rest from a tiring day of selling her cookies. Upon reaching the temple, she plopped herself onto the futon in her and Kuzuki's room.

"What a tiring day…" she murmured, "And I still have to go grocery shopping tomorrow…"

And she fell asleep, completely unaware of what tomorrow would bring.

 **.**

"Th-Thank you, Caster. But you didn't have to assist me in buying the groceries, you know..." Gilgamesh stammered, wondering if his words were the right words to say to the former Princess.

They had just finished grocery shopping and left the store. The unlikely duo stood to the right of the entrance of the grocery.

Caster just smiled as she heard him, and handed to Gilgamesh his set of groceries.

But actually, Caster was just trying to repress all the stress that was building up inside her.

"Well, you best be off now…are you going back to the Church?" she asked.

It took awhile for the question to process in Gilgamesh's mind. He stood still for a few moments, and when he realized what she asked, an intense blush had formed on his face. How unnatural for the King of Heroes!

"A-Ah, yes! These groceries will be used for cooking later. K-Kirei…will be cooking tonight."

The mention of the false priest's name only made Gilgamesh's blush grow more obvious. The sight of it made Caster confused if she should laugh for seeing a really, really different King of Heroes, or cry and reflect on just what the heck was she seeing.

Then somewhere deep in her thoughts, an idea suddenly popped. A small guess, or theory...that could relate to the sudden change in Gilgamesh's behavior.

"Say, do you remember about my cookies yesterday?" Caster inquired.

Gilgamesh contemplated on it for a while and responded to her with a smile, "Ah! Yes, I do! I was shopping with Kirei and Archer and then we saw your stall. We decided to buy those cookies and we went home-uh, Caster?"

Caster stared at him and was lost for words. That wasn't what happened at all! He got a box of cookies for free, right? Didn't he suddenly appear and inquired about those cookies? Didn't she throw it at him because she wanted him to leave her alone?

"Oh, I understand..well, bye!" she bid him farewell and sprinted away from him as fast as she could. Gilgamesh didn't even have the time to bid her farewell.

Running through the more empty streets of Miyama where there was no one nearby, Caster was panicking mentally, with the current event she had witnessed stuck in her mind.

What the hell was going on? The Servant who proclaimed to be the strongest and truest king has reduced to nothing but a blubbering, shy, and sort of cute…king? Caster pondered that it had to be the work of some sort of magic created by the Tohsaka head, but it doesn't sound like something Rin would do…right? True, she could be a bit mischievous, but an act like this is not a Tohsaka thing at all.

As she ran and focused intensely on her thoughts, she bumped into someone and Caster fell to the ground.

The figure she bumped into had turned around, and Caster gasped.

"S-Saber...?!"

Indeed it was the King of Knights, Arturia Pendragon...or Saber, by her friends. Caster gazed upon her and noticed a drastic change in her apperance. Her hair was no longer tied to a bun and her green eyes glared down at Caster. She wore a white and blue striped tank top, with a leather, black jacket over it. She also wore denim, short shorts and black, knee high boots.

"You dare bump into ME, the King of Knights, peasant?" Saber asked, with clear irritation in her voice.

Caster gulped and was starting to sweat. She didn't know what to say, and she couldn't move for some reason.

"Saber, please, I didn't know where I was-"

"Oh, so you're not just a fool for bumping into me. It seems that you don't answer me and treat me properly as the true king I am." Saber made a soft chuckle, "Well then. I'll make sure that peasants like you never exist!"

Caster's eyes widened, left in disbelief of what occured.

"Gate of Avalon!"

Thousands of blue circles appeared behind Saber, glowing brightly as if it was the Sun. Swords, spears, axes, and many more weapons slowly appeared within the circles. Caster's thought process was halted as she set her eyes on the circles and all Saber did was laugh heartily.

"I see that you are enamored with my power, hm? Let's see if you can dodge this!"

With a snap of her fingers, the weapons rained down to Caster's direction. In panic, the blue-haired woman woke up called out the quickest spell she could think of to be able to counter with Saber's flying weapons.

"Μαρδοξ!"

The spells that Caster called out managed to counter the weapons that targetted her, but not to the weapons that could harm the passerby.

'How can Saber have this sort of power?! Isn't this the power that Gilgamesh possesses? Also, is Saber seriously attacking me now?! We're in public, damn it!' Caster thought.

Just as she thought that sentence, a sword was heading straight for her face. Caster noticed it too late, and as it was about to hit her, a familiar figure appeared and countered the sword with it's own weapon.

The figure quickly deflected all the other weapons that were about to stab Caster. She couldn't see the face of who saved her though, as the figure was quick in it's movements when deflecting the weapons.

The barrage of weapons stopped, and Caster was now able to get a clear look on her savior. It was...

"Ar...cher?!" She gasped.

Archer turned to look at Caster with a concerned expression. Caster noticed something on top of his head...was that an ahoge?!

"Well, well, well...if it isn't my love, Archer!" Saber proclaims proudly. She smirked and her lustful eyes gazed upon Archer's figure.

Archer turned his attention to Saber and sighed, "Yes, it is I, Archer. Saber, why are you attacking Caster?"

"Hmph, why are you concerning yourself over that peasant? And why are you here, Archer? Have you finally decided to set down your weapon and become my loving husband?" Saber inquired and it was followed by a haughty laugh.

Archer's brow furrowed and clenched his weapons tightly. That was when Caster noticed that there was something odd about his weapons. She had an inkling that they were swords, but they were...invisible? It's as if he's hiding them, just like how Saber would hide her sword.

Could it be...?

"Haven't I told you, you egotistical King of Knights, that I refuse to be your husband?!" Archer shouted and rushed to her preparing to attack Saber.

"Still refusing me with that spirit of yours, I see? Well, let's see if you'll still refuse me after I take out a limb or two."

The weapons now positioned to Archer and with a snap of Saber's fingers, they rained down at Archer. He managed to deflect as much as he could.

While the two Servants were left engrossed in their battle, Caster started to run away again and headed for the Ryuudou Temple. She had no idea what happened or why she saw Saber and Archer acting a little different. With the groceries still (miraculously) in her possession, she thought that perhaps, the answer on all these mishaps lies somewhere in her beloved home.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the rewritten prologue of Medea's Cookies! Okay, go to the next chapter.

P.S. Piece of advice, take note of the cookies everyone bought.


	2. Well, shit

A/N: Before I begin, I'm warning you all now to **please read the prologue again** as I have rewritten it! Please, do it.

You have five seconds to go back!

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Okay, I hope you went back since you passed this mark. Now, on with the second chapter!

* * *

Medea's Cookies: Well, shit.

 **.**

"What a beautiful day."

Assassin spoke with a small smile formed on his lips.

The birds were singing, the cool and gentle breeze swept through his face, and the view of the city from where he was breathtaking. He sat on the highest step of the Ryuudou Temple staircase, with his sword set aside. A pot of warm tea and a cup filled to the brim with the same tea on the top of a small tray was on his other side. It reminded him of his days as a human, where he would rest from his tiring training and just gaze upon the view to relax.

As he sipped his tea, he heard the sound of rushing footsteps. They clicked every time it would step on what seems to be like stone. He looked down to the stairs and saw a figure heading for his direction.

"Hey, isn't that...-"

"-SSSAAAASSSSSIIIIINNNNNN!"

Everything went dark after that.

 **.**

Archer sighed and ate his taiyaki in silence, still in disbelief on the events that occurred minutes ago.

He was just passing by Miyama, in hopes that he wanted to buy some food as his stomach had growled for the umpteenth time today. It was then he saw Caster, who was almost pulverized the narcissistic King of Knights. He decided to save Caster from her misery, and he had to fend off against Saber.

Of course, the fight didn't go on without constant banter from Saber, asking the Counter Guardian for his hand in marriage. Seriously, what did Saber see in him? She was arrogant, impulsive, and downright annoying.

The fight only went on for two minutes before Saber decided to suddenly leave the fight. Of course, she didn't leave without leaving a flying kiss to the annoyed Archer. She told him that she would come back soon to reclaim him as her beloved husband. It all ended there, and Archer was just happy that it ended right there. Caster disappeared too, but he hoped that she was faring well.

At least his clothes didn't get torn like last time. His black, long-sleeved polo shirt and black pants were still clean from cuts and tears. His black shoes were still there too.

Archer did end up buying taiyaki afterwards, which satisfied his hunger. Then he began his walk to his Master's house. Minutes later, e reached the front door of his Master's home and entered the house. It was when he entered that he noticed something really odd...

He couldn't detect his Master's presence in the house. So she left? And he needed something from her too.

Archer sighed again and left the house, but not without locking the door of his Master's home. He started walking to the one house he presumed her to be in.

...And then he passed by a bakery, where Tohsaka Rin's once again to please the never-ending hunger of the Counter Guardian.

 **.**

"Assassin!" Caster shouted, puffing out her cheeks and steam seemed to have appeared from her ears. She crossed her arms, giving icy daggers to Assassin known as Sasaki Kojiro.

A big, reddish mark had temporarily resided itself on Assassin's cheek. He rubbed it gently with his hand, and looked back at Caster indifferently.

"What seems to be the problem, Caster?" He inquired.

"The problem?! Well, I am here to inquire you on something I think could have caused some...mishaps...on the Servants." Caster spoke, her glare still locked on Assassin.

Assassin sighed, "What happened?"

"You see, I stumbled upon Gilgamesh while grocery shopping. He was...different, very different. He wasn't his self-imposed self, but rather an angelic beauty! There was Saber too, who was completely arrogant. And Archer, well, I didn't see him much but he felt different too." Caster told Assassin.

"What does this have to do with me?" Assassin asked.

"Gilgamesh...when I asked him about the one day bake sale yesterday, he said he was with Kirei and Archer that time. But, I saw him yesterday walk up to me and Souichirou-sama. He didn't do much but he seemed to want the cookies because of Saber, and his presence was bothersome. So, I gave him the last batch of cookies." Caster huffed out, "...which leads me to a small theory that hatched up."

She furrowed her eyes at Assassin and she asked him with a serious tone in her voice, "...Those vials, where did you get them?"

Assassin stared at Caster and she stared back at him. It went on like for a good minute, and then Assassin broke the silence with a small, nervous laughter.

"Ah...I see. So those vials really weren't ordinary after all." Assassin started, "I believe an apology is needed?"

"So YOU caused this?!" Caster asked in bewilderment.

"Well...unintentionally."

Caster scratched and pulled on her hair, enraged that Assassin had done something quite grave for the others. Sure, it was...a bit entertaining, but it was so unnatural and such events could be chaotic later on.

She wondered what happened to the other people who bought her cookies? One thing has to be done, and that is to ask him where he got those vials.

"Assassin, tell me, where did you get those vials?"

"...Well, if I tell you, you'd kill me."

"You're already dead to me."

"Alright then, I'll tell you."

Assassin walked to a bush nearby and picked up something from it. Inside, it was a small chest with a bronze lock on it. He opened the chest, and inside were exactly 15 vials...the same sweetener vials that Assassin claimed they were. She noticed that there was a small encryption at the bottom of the chest's lid, written in Greek.

Greek...?

Oh snap.

It was as if a certain memory that Caster had long forgotten arisen from the dead. These vials, the personality differences, the powers swapping, it all makes sense...!

"Those...are mine." Caster spoke, and grabbed the chest from Assassin. She glared at him once again.

Assassin's eyes widened a bit, "Really? Why did you just leave it lying around here then?"

"It was supposed to stay hidden, Assassin! I can't believe you found them!" Caster said, "Also, why would you give me something that you randomly found?!"

"Because, I wished to see what they are. To do that, I decided to try testing them with your cookies. I did not expect those kind of results would happen though." Assassin replied, a small, innocent smile appeared on his face.

Caster was so angry now that she wanted to punch him again. But she must stay refined and calm, as there is a graver situation at hand.

"Do muse me, Caster. What do those vials do?" Assassin inquired.

"I do not wish to tell you but, I believe you must..." Caster began, "...You see, Assassin, these vials contain the characteristics and personalities of the different Holy Grail competitors and some others that caused anomalies in the city such as Avenger and Bazett. I created them for emergency purposes but after all the chaos that occurred, I decided to dispose of it by burying it."

"So, for example, if I were to take a vial containing Saber's personalities and traits, then...?"

"Your personality will morph to hers and your powers shift to fit her own powers. Your own perception on your history would shift as well, one that is almost like Saber's own history." Caster explained.

"...Well, this is interesting indeed, Caster." Assassin smiled.

"Don't you dare smile at me like that! YOU caused ME to let these Servants change. Perhaps, for the Masters as well." Caster spoke.

"What about the normal humans...?" Assassin asked.

"These vials won't work on normal human beings. It would only work for mages or spiritual beings or any creature with a connection to magic in their lineage. Servants are spiritual beings, so that explains Gilgamesh, Saber, and Archer's personality change." Caster said, "Well, I believe I should stop talking now as I have to go and find a way to-"

"YOU!" a voice interrupted Caster's musings. A swing from a halberd had almost struck Caster, but she miraculously dodged it, still holding her groceries and the chest in her arms. Caster noticed that Assassin seemed to have disappeared. The nerve of that bastard...!

The two Einzbern homunculi, Sella and Leysritt, appeared before her. Leysritt was holding a large halberd while Sella stood next to her, with her gaze locked on Caster.

"You must be the Servant that had caused Illya-sama and Berserker to act differently!" Sella exclaimed, with her fingers pointed to Caster.

"W-Well, yes. But I swear, I didn't know that the cookies had those effects!" Caster proclaimed.

Sella sighed, "Well, if that's you say then...we might just spare you. But you must first come with us, we have to get you to help us find Illya-sama under the orders of...well..."

As Sella tried to find the right words for her statement, Caster felt an omnious presence above her. She looked above her, and saw a huge figure falling...down...

"EH?!" She gasped and the figure landed on the ground, with its eyes staring back at Caster's own eyes.

Caster recognized that it was Berserker! While he maintained his appearance, there was something quite off about him. She thought hard on what it was...until she watched Berserker curtsy to her.

"Hello Caster, it is quite wonderful to meet you again." Berserker spoke.

And Caster fainted. From afar, the uncontrollable laughter of Assassin can be heard.

 **.**

Archer finally made it to the Emiya household, after bumping into a few...obstacles.

He knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open the door so he would enter the house. Only a few moments passed until the door opened, with the face of Emiya Shirou greeting Archer. Shirou wore his usual clothing today.

"Well, if it isn't Archer! What brings you to my beloved home?" Shirou asked, a smile formed on his lips.

"Hello there, Shirou. I am here to ask if Rin is with you today. I need to ask something important to her." Archer replied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I haven't seen Rin all day. But hey, would you like to come inside? I have just finished preparing lunch." Shirou spoke.

The moment the word "lunch" escaped Shirou's lips, Archer's eyes instantly sparked up and his ahoge straightened up. He nodded furiously as a sign of accepting Shirou's invitation.

Archer entered the house and walked his way to the dining area, where there was also another guest sitting down, Sakura Matou.

She kneeling down and her body was in an upright position. She wore a black sweater and grey leggings. Glasses perched on her nose bridge and her face held a dignified expression. Upon setting sight on Archer, she smiled at him.

"Hello, Archer. Nice to see you today." Sakura greeted him.

Archer smiled back and sat down in front of Sakura, "Nice to see you too, Sakura."

Shirou set down the meals he prepared to the table and sat down next to Archer. They said their thanks, and started to eat the food while chatting with one another.

As the meal went on, there was a sudden knock on the door. Shirou stood up from his seat and walked to the front door to find out who was outside.

And then Shirou screamed, causing Archer and Sakura to quickly run to his side and find out what's going on.

"BERSERKER?!" Shirou shouted, his face showing a mortified expression as his eyes stared back at Berserker's own eyes.

Berserker, Sella, and Leysritt were at the entrance of Shirou's home. Berserker waved at him with one hand, while he held a knocked out Caster on the other, "Hello, Shirou. Have you seen Illya?"

Shirou quickly shook his head.

"Seriously?! You're supposed to be Illya's brother!" Sella exclaimed.

Shiroi tilted his head, "Huh? I'm not Illya's brother. I don't even have a sister, but I have a brother if you're curious about my family relations."

Caster suddenly woke up and immediately noticed the sudden environment change. Why was she in Emiya's home? Why did her head hurt? Why does she feel like someone is carrying her?

And she realized that Berserker was holding her.

"Berserker, put me down!" Caster shouted.

Berserker sighed, "You didn't have to shout, Caster. That's very rude, you know."

He set her down to the floor and she let out a sigh of relief. Caster's attention had moved to Shirou, Sakura, and Archer, who looked different from the last time she saw them. Except Shirou, but there was still something off about him that Caster couldn't point out.

"You...only have a brother?" Sella asked and Shirou nodded in response.

"Yes. You don't remember? My brother is Gilgamesh. He lives in the Church with Kirei, if you're wondering." Shirou said.

"What?! But...but..." Sella tried to think of the proper words to respond to him, but nothing came into light. She was in disbelief to hear that Shirou wasn't Illya's brother, and she wanted to tell him the truth.

But, Caster was a bit surprised to hear something like that come from Shirou. If he claimed that his brother was Gilgamesh and Gilgamesh had become Sakura Matou, then Shirou was now...Rin Tohsaka.

"Ki...rei...?" Berserker suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that had unseemingly took over the atmosphere.

He stood up straight, and his face held a horrified expression. Before Sella would ask what was happening to him, Berserker immediately jumped out of the frontyard of the Emiya house. He landed on the street outside, and started to run through the streets while shouting: "Onii-chan is in danger!"

Sella ran out to the street and shouted at Berserker's direction, "Berserker, come back! L-Leysritt, follow him!"

"Yes." was Leysritt's immediately response. She started to run after Berserker in unimaginable speed. Caster, Shirou, Archer, and Sakura went out to the street to see a worried Sella.

Shirou looked at Caster, "Hey, care to explain what's happening?"

Caster turned her attention to Shirou and widened her eyes, lost for words on what she should say.

Archer sighed, "Caster, I believe we have stumbled upon each other an hour ago. Now, I see you again with an unlikely group. Are you involved in some sort of big fiasco or...?

"Archer, Shirou, if I would explain what's going on, you'd probably be really confused." Caster cut Archer off.

"I'd like to believe in Caster's words." Sakura piped in and all attention turned to her, "We have a graver situation in our hands anyway."

She turned to Sella and asked her, "Do you have an idea on where Berserker would be going...?"

Sella shook her head.

"Wait, Sakura." Caster spoke, "I believe I know where he is."

Sakura tilted her head, "Oh, and where do you think he could be, Caster...?"

"Well, he murmured Kirei's name before running off and also screamed something about saving his brother, right? If my theory is correct and it would connect to a bigger problem I am facing then...

"...You see, Sakura, Berserker going to his brother."

 **.**

Gilgamesh sang a beautiful tune as he walked back to the Church. The thought of coming back home with Kirei Kotomine greeting her always brought a smile on her face. Kirei cooking, Kirei eating his food, Kirei taking a nap and his adorable face as he slept, Kirei exercising, Kirei's smile...

Those kind of thoughts did make Gilgamesh smile. He was the light in his life, after all.

He was so happy to go home already that he could barely contain himself. There was a small blush that was on his cheeks.

But for some reason, home wasn't there when he reached it.

"W-Wh...at...?" Gilgamesh stuttered out, dropping his groceries to the floor.

Nothing was left of the Church except piles and piles of debris and rubble. Gilgamesh slowly walked through the wreck, with his eyes looking around in hopes of finding someone...anyone...

Kirei...

He suddenly heard coughing, and he turned his attention to the source of the sound. His eyes widened as he saw that there, on the ground, was Kirei. He was trying to get up but his body ached. Gilgamesh ran to his side, and helped him stand up.

Kirei smiled as soon as he saw that Gilgamesh had appeared and helped him. Gilgamesh was blushing hard as he felt himself to be really close to Kirei. But that shouldn't bother him now, as there were bigger problems he needed to attend to.

"Kirei, who did this...?" Gilgamesh asked worriedly.

Kirei coughed a bit and his fingers pointed to the direction in front of him.

"...Her..."

Gilgamesh turned to see what Kirei was referring to, and there a bit farther away was a girl.

She had snow white hair and pale skin. Her hair was all frizzled and messed up, like it hasn't been groomed for years. The girl's clothes were all in tears, and she held a large axe on her right arm.

She smiled despicably, and roared a high-pitched and deafening scream at them.

Gilgamesh almost couldn't breathe.

"...Oh...God..."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! Wow, I've been away from Fanfiction so long. I haven't had the knack for writing lately because of personal and school problems buuut now I'm here! Also, FGO kinda distracted me...FGO is the true meaning of hell, guys. But it's also fun. If you want to add me, PM me your ID and I'll add you! My ID is 767,932,679 and my IGN is lulu, hehe.

Oooother than that, thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! Reviews are highly appreciated! And...see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
